¿Última conversación?
by Farz882
Summary: Antes que todo acabe, debía encontrarla, debía buscar una solución, ¿Tendría que terminar todo de esa manera?, ¿sería esa la última vez que conversen? No... no lo permitiría./Ayushiki/Narra los hechos desde el final del Corpse Party: Blood Drive hasta antes del epílogo del mismo, puede contener spoiler del final. (Mal resumen)


Hola a todos, bueno aquí vengo a dejar un One shot que escribí anoche pensando en el final que creo que muchos nos spoileamos y sufrimos(?). Sé que muchos (si es que no todos) se han imaginado sus propias versiones de lo que pasa al final del "Blood Drive" de psp Vita. Entre el final y el epílogo que rompió corazones o el justo final tristemente feliz... no sabría explicarlo. Pero me gusta la pareja así que pensé en mi forma de ver ese pedazo de historia y nació esto. Aunque creo que ya muchos deben haber subido algo así... en fin.

Advertencia: Si no te has spoileado el final, no sé si entiendas el fic, o quizás el fic puede ser spoileador (?)... aunque ni idea.

**Corpse Party no me pertenece.**

**Todos los créditos a sus creadores.**

* * *

— ¡Shinozaki!, ¡Shinozaki!, ¡¿dónde te metiste?!

Aquella persona gritaba lo más fuerte que su cuerpo le permitía, tenía que encontrarla de todas formas, el tiempo se le agotaba y con solo ver el lugar podía darse cuenta que, por cada segundo que pasaba, sus posibilidades de encontrarla disminuían.

— ¡Shinozaki! ¡Responde maldición! — Gritó con lo más fuerte que pudo, incluso sintió su garganta lastimarse, lo cual lo llevó a toser con fuerza y caer de rodillas. — ¡Maldición! — Gruñó para luego dar un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Se giró para divisar el camino que tenía detrás, había varios escombros los cuales le impedían regresar; sonrió irónicamente, ¿cómo se le ocurriría regresar en un momento como ese? Había dejado atrás a todos, se había despedido definitivamente de ellos…

— ¿No los volveré a ver? — Se preguntó para dirigir su vista al suelo que tenía delante. — Satoshi, su hermana, Nakashima… Lo siento, chicos, ustedes fueron mis únicos amigos todo este tiempo… ¡Pero ahora debo encontrarla! ¡Tengo una forma de salvarla! ¡Y no descansaré hasta lograrlo! Así que… por favor… ¡Shinozaki!

Una vez que terminó de gritar, se levantó y comenzó a correr nuevamente. Solo sabía una cosa en ese momento, debía de apurarse lo más que podía.

Por otro lado una jovencita de cabellos azulados se encontraba en el suelo con una de sus manos cubriendo su ojo derecho y con el brazo izquierdo sostenía un libro algo añejo. Permanecía en completo silencio al mismo tiempo que su mente divagaba.

— Al fin todos… estarán a salvo… por favor… perdónenme…

Se maldijo a sí misma, todo, todo era su culpa, si no hubiese encontrado ese estúpido hechizo en internet, si no hubiese sido tan descuidada, ¡nadie hubiese tenido que morir! Simplemente no hubiesen ido a "Heavenly Host" y todo hubiese seguido su curso.

— Quizás si no… si no me hubiesen conocido… sí… no debimos habernos conocido… lo siento mucho… — Logró articular mientras su ojo sano se llenaba de lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a brotar sin control.

Cerró ambos ojos, mas no pudo retirar la mano del ojo afectado, le dolía.

Solo debía esperar el final… su misión ya estaba cumplida.

— ¡Shinozaki!

¿Eh? ¿Quién la llamaba? ¿Acaso ya estaba en el otro mundo?

— ¡Shinozaki responde!

Esa voz… era imposible, ¿qué hacía ahí?

— ¡Vamos, Shinozaki! ¡No tiene que terminar así!

— ¿Ki-kishinuma – kun?

— Sí, soy yo, Shinozaki. Al fin te encontré.

Abrió el ojo ileso y observó a la figuro que tenía delante. Yoshiki Kishinuma estaba arrodillado delante de ella, tenía los ojos vidriosos y su respiración era agitada. Sin embargo, le sonreía amablemente, como si no tuviese miedo de lo que podría pasarle. Aquella persona sacó un pequeño parche y se lo colocó suavemente cubriendo el ojo afectado, los tirantes de este los acomodó ayudándose de las orejas de la chica.

— Gracias al cielo logré conseguir uno de estos… — Murmuró.

— ¿Por… por qué… regresaste? — Atinó a preguntar la jovencita de coletas. — ¡Tú debías salvarte!, ¡¿qué esperas?! Si te das prisa… quizás tú… aún puedas…

— No me iré a otro lado. — Respondió el rubio secamente.

— ¿Eh? P-pero…

— ¡Te he dicho que no me iré!

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Porque prometí protegerte hasta el final, maldición!

Y nuevamente las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Era demasiada carga para que Ayumi Shinozaki la pudiera soportar, incluso cuando ella lo despreció, incluso cuando le dijo mil veces que prefería a Satoshi Mochida, incluso cuando le llamó de mil formas ofensivas… ¡Él seguía estando ahí para ella!

— Eres… un… tonto, ¡Un tonto! — Gritó con todo lo que pudo.

— Ya empezamos de nuevo, ¿eh? — Sonrió con cierta gracia el joven. — Con todo el trabajo que me tomó encontrarte.

— ¡Yo quería que escaparas! Tú sobre todo debías vivir… has… ¡Has estado ayudándome a pesar que yo te metí en esto!

— Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Shinozaki.

— ¡Al diablo con eso!, ¡deberías odiarme!, ¡por mi culpa nuestros amigos murieron y otros estuvieron a punto de morir!, ¡por mí casi mueres en varias ocasiones! — Sintió que iba a vomitar por la fuerza que utilizó al espetar esas palabras. — Incluso cuando estuve todo el tiempo preocupándome por Mochida-kun… tú… ¡Grandísimo idiota!

Yoshiki permaneció en silencio ante tales palabras, solamente se limitó a observar como su amiga lloraba inconsolablemente en el suelo sin darle la cara; sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, sus palabras se ahogaban antes de poder pronunciarlas. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero si de algo sabía era que no él no es el tipo de persona que abandonaría a alguien en esa situación, y menos a ella.

— ¿Terminaste? — Se limitó a preguntar.

— ¿Eh? — Por un momento la más pequeña en estatura se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, juraría que su amigo no era el tipo de persona más paciente del mundo y lo más lógico que cruzó por su mente era una reacción violenta.

— Deja de culparte, cielos. — Suspiró con pesadez. — Si yo estoy aquí, o si yo puse en riesgo mi vida por ti, son cosas que yo he decidido por mi propia voluntad. Si de algo te quieres echar la culpa, está bien, ¡te diré de qué tienes la culpa!

Ayumi quedó atónita ante lo que había dicho el rubio, pero al fin había admitido que ella sí tenía la culpa de algo, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo de saber bien de qué la culpaba. Tragó saliva nerviosa, su corazón latía apresuradamente al tiempo que ella miraba expectante.

— Tienes la culpa de ser tú, tienes la culpa de ser como eres, tienes la culpa que yo… que yo… ¡Que yo me haya enamorado de ti! — Y ahora fue el turno de Yoshiki de derramar algunas lágrimas, de hecho, no recordaba haberlo visto llorar, pero sobre todo…

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Él estaba enamorado de ella? Pero, ¿por qué? Habiendo mujeres más bonitas, incluso sabiendo que a ella le gustaba otra persona…

Otra persona…

La imagen de Satoshi cruzó su mente, pero, por alguna razón no le provocó la misma sensación de antaño. Antes podía ruborizarse y sonreír como tonta con solo pensar en él, pero ahora, ahora solo lo veía acompañado de Naomi riendo juntos, siendo felices…

— Yo no soy Satoshi… — Continuó. — Sé que siempre tuviste sentimientos por él, sé que alguien como yo nunca tendría oportunidad, pero… no puedes evitar cambiar lo que yo siento.

Observó bien a su acompañante, sus palabras no tenían la fuerza con la que había estado gritando hace unos instantes; no obstante, lograban penetrar su cuerpo y clavarse directamente en su corazón, o mejor dicho, directamente en su alma.

Ella siempre había tenido a alguien especial para protegerla y estar a su lado siempre, ahora que lo pensaba, desde que toda esa locura empezó… él siempre la había acompañado… y siendo sincera, la única vez que se sintió insegura fue cuando él no se encontraba cerca, intentaba pensar en el castaño, mas solo el rubio aparecía en su mente dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que la hacía sentir segura ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?!

Por alguna razón, este personaje había despertado en ella muchas emociones y sentimientos a la vez, comenzó a pensar que Satoshi solo fue un capricho o quién sabe, pero en ese momento solo le interesaba… solo le interesaba… Kishinuma Yoshiki.

— ¡Lo-lo si-siento! — Se aventuró a pedir disculpas para luego volver a llorar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas, Shinozaki? — Preguntó el de chaqueta negra para mirarla algo confundido.

Ayumi no contestó, solo se limitó a expulsar todas las lágrimas que pudo, se sentía fatal. No quería que eso acabase de esa forma, pero, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya todo era muy tarde…

— Shinozaki, dime… ¿De verdad quieres que todo esto termine así?

— Yo… todos se… todos se salvarán.

— Dime, ¿esto es lo que quieres?

— Si hago esto… todos

— ¡Responde lo que realmente quieres, cielos! Sé honesta contigo misma.

— No…

— No te escucho.

— No… quiero

— ¡Dilo ya!

— ¡No quiero que todo termine así, no quiero que todos sufran, quiero volver con todos, ser feliz con todos!

— Esa es la Shinzaki que recuerdo…

Pero ambos sabían que ya era muy tarde para cambiar las cosas, solo les restaba esperar al final. Estaban juntos, y eso era lo que realmente importaba, ¿verdad?

— Gracias por todo, Kishinuma-kun. — Le dedicó una sonrisa frágil a su mejor apoyo. — Aunque tú me olvides, prometo siempre tenerte en mi mente…

— Como si fuera a olvidarte. — Sonrío con cierta confianza. — Más bien me preocuparía por lo que te va a pasar a ti.

— No importa, siempre que estés conmigo. Aún si me convierto en una muñeca sin vida, te tendré presente, y…

— ¿Y?

— ¿Estarás a mi lado, verdad?

— Siempre. Lo prometo.

En vez de volver a llorar, la joven de cabellos azulados, atados en dos coletas, estiró su meñique hasta dejarlo en frente de su amigo; él solo la miró extrañado.

— Por el meñique. — Pidió la más pequeña.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre esto en esta situación. — Sonrió levemente para luego estirar su meñique y entrelazarlo con el de ella. — Lo prometo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. Sentía una calidez invadiendo su cuerpo en lo que probablemente eran sus últimos momentos, se sentía bien, aunque solo fuese por unos momentos, estaba feliz de tener a alguien como Kishinuma junto a ella, le debía tanto. No sabía cómo pagárselo.

— Desearía poder haberte ayudado como tú lo hiciste conmigo, Kishinuma-kun.

— ¿Sabes? — Comenzó a decir Yoshiki— Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Yo estaba perdido en un abismo, perdido sin nadie quien me ayude, destinado a la soledad. Pero… pero tú me mostraste otro camino, un camino donde no estaría solo, un camino donde tenía amigos y sobre todo, te tenía a ti, nunca podré pagarte por haberme salvado de mí mismo. Tú ya has hecho mucho por mí, gracias, Shinozaki. — Agradeció con una leve sonrisa. — Es por eso… que no te olvidaré, no importa donde estés, te encontraré y estaré junto a ti, no pienso dejar que caigas a ese abismo del que me liberaste, ¡no pienso dejar que camines en la soledad! ¡No pienso olvidarme de ti, sería peor que morir!— Agregó al final para mirarle con determinación.

— To-tonto… — Shinozaki comenzó a llorar nuevamente, mas estas lágrimas no eran de sufrimiento, eran de una alegría inmensa que emanaba su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo y por instinto, se abalanzó sobre el joven y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, lo cual, por supuesto, le tomó por sorpresa e hizo que pusiera nervioso.

El rubio no hizo más que reír levemente y abrazarla con el mismo afecto, ahora sí estaba listo para el final.

¿Final?

¿O un nuevo comienzo?

No estaba seguro.

Solo sabía una cosa, estaría a su lado, siempre para ella.

De pronto, una luz comenzó a emanar de parte del bolsillo de este. Ya era hora de regresar a casa, quizás no sabía los conjuros. No obstante, eso no lo detendría, las piedras encajaban perfectamente una con la otra; le entregó una a Ayumi y él conservó la otra.

— Esto es…

— Nuestro boleto de salida. — Anunció. — No sé a qué parte nos lleve, pero si nos separa, te encontraré de nuevo, así que no temas. — Le sonrió.

— Debí hacerte caso cuando dijiste que no las use para volver… Encima saliste lastimado…

— Más me dolió ver que confiabas en un extraño que el golpe que él me dio. — Rio levemente. — Pero eso ya no importa. Vamos de regreso.

Ayumi no había dicho nada al respecto, pero había sentido como su consciencia se desvanecía lentamente (ya estaba haciendo bastante esfuerzo para hablar) y ya no quedaba mucho hasta que la pierda por completo; juntó su piedra con la de Yoshiki y después de mencionar algunas palabras con un poco de esfuerzo una luz blanca iluminó el lugar.

— Ki…shi…numa –kun gr-racias… nuevam…nuevamente. — Se le hacía más pesado hablar y gesticular.

— ¡Shinozaki, ¿estás bien?! — Preguntó preocupado

— Con…ti…go, sí… — Volvió a hablar con mucho más esfuerzo. — No … olvi… proms — Instantáneamente y de forma lenta, alzó el meñique.

— No lo haré, Shinozaki. — Ahora él ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas y comenzaron a brotar sin control. — Lo prometo, lo prometo, ¡Lo prometo!

Y así comenzaron a desvanecerse.

— N-no llo…re…s, p-por… fa…vor.

— No me pidas eso…

— La…mento s..e..r … un… carga…

— ¡No lo eres!

— Te… ve…ré … pront…

— Lo sé, pronto. Espera por mí ¡Te encontraré, Shinozaki!

Y así se desvaneció completamente entre la luz cegadora. La joven ya casi no podía articular palabra y sus ojos perdían todo su brillo, mas se sentía feliz, sentía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar y que él siempre estaría para ella.

No estaría sola. Y gracias a todo eso, logró darse cuenta de algo, algo que quizás estuvo con ella un tiempo e ignoró de forma magistral.

— Gr…aci…as Ki…shi…um… -kun, yo… tam… te… am…o

Y una última lágrima brotó de su ojo antes que perdiera todo su brillo y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios antes de perderse en el brillo de esa luz y ser transportada devuelta a casa.

Ahora, solo restaba esperar.

Confiaba mucho en él.

Ya no había qué temer.

Estaba segura que... esa no era su última conversación... al menos... ese fue su último deseo.

FIN

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y sus críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas siempre. Uhm... como dije antes, siento que ya muchos deben de haber subido sus propias versiones. Entre el final y el epílogo. Ya saben... eh... creo que soy malo explicando.

No se incluyeron los personajes nuevos ya que en sí no conozco mucho la historia del Blood Drive del Vita. Pero igual spoilearme ese final fue :'D.

Sigo pensando que soy malo para dar resúmenes o explicaciones.

Nos vemos~


End file.
